Rose Vs The Gods
by sweetiesnowflake
Summary: Rose has gotten into a prestigious college. She is just trying to keep her head down and stay out of trouble. In one night, that changes and sends her on an adventure that will change the course of her life. But in order to survive, she will have to deal with her past and face her demons head-on.
1. The Party

Chapter 1:

You would think that being twenty-three is amazing. That you are out partying, drinking and getting yourself into all kinds of trouble. For most college students, it's just that; getting into sticky situations learning from them and then moving on. For me, it's the exact opposite. I already have been through too horrific situations and now all I want to do is stay under the radar, get my degree, and not die in the process.

I should probably introduce myself, my name is Rose Hathaway, and I am a student at the most prestigious institution in the world, St. Vladimir's. Only a few get in. Over half of them come from money, but then there are kids like me here for the special offers that this school has. I was what the school called invited in. I can recall it like yesterday.

Once I applied to every university I could get into my mom and I put my cute sister Emily to bed. After my sister was fast asleep my mom pulled me to the side. She said, "Rose, I know you have had a lot of hills to climb and homes in your past. I know that they have never been permanent but know that this is your home now. I love you like you are my own flesh and blood." She was barely able to choke out these words because she was balling. I was on the verge of tears because no one had ever bothered to open their hearts and home up to me. Everything was golden, perfect, I felt loved and safe for the first time in my life.

That night the darkness came once again. I heard them before I saw them. In the shadows of my room so very slightly you could see the eyes of something that is the shape of a small dog. But it was no dog, it had the stealth of a cat and this creature was made from shadows. I took out my bronze dagger. It was light weight and fit perfectly in my hand, almost like it was made for me. It is the only thing I have had since birth. I have no idea where it came from, but I have been very grateful for it on several occasions. While I was reaching for the dagger, I never stopped looking at the Dat (what I call these creatures). When I had my hand around the dagger that's when the Dat decided to move quicker than my eyes could catch. My instincts immediately knew what to do and I threw the knife. The dagger landed right in between the endless black holes of what I think are the eyes of the Dat. And then suddenly it dissipates; I quickly look around for more not finding any. I then listen to see if my mom or sister has heard anything. I could still hear my sister snoring and my mom hasn't come in to check in on me yet so she still must be asleep. I flip the light on because light is the only thing that can keep these creatures away. I was so foolish for thinking that everything was over because nothing had attacked me for the last year, but I was so very wrong.

Exhausted from an emotional day and kicking myself for what I was about to do in the morning I closed my eyes to fall asleep. I heard my dagger reappear on my nightstand. Grateful that I at least had my dagger as a constant, at least I could never part with it. I literally mean I can't part with it, it's kind of just appears next to me. I fell asleep thinking that at least I got to experience what having a home felt like even though it was only for a little bit.

I wake up early not ready to tell my mom and that I was going to have to leave. I open the door and walk to the kitchen where I hear my mom making pancakes that she has perfected but are annoyingly healthy.

"Mom, I have something to tell you." She has her back turned to me and cannot see what is clearly written across my face. I try to put my emotions back behind the walls I have built for these kinds of things.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Uhm well… I think that… uhm." She turns around and looks with so much concern and love that it stuns me. Her worry touches my heart where no one else has ever been able to before.

"Honey you can tell me anything what is it?" And that's when the doorbell rings. "Hold on let me get that real quick and then we can get back to this conversation." She walks to the door and comes back with a package in her hands. She looks at me puzzled and says, "It is for you." I look at her confused but also feeling blessed for the distraction.

I take the package that has no return address and go to sit on the blueish green couch. She and I both look at each other perplexed and I open it. With it came my first acceptance letter to college, Saint Vladimir's. And I hand it to her not bothering to read the packet. Knowing from my research that Saint Vlad's is way too expensive for me to afford. My FASFA would never be able to cover it. While she was flipping through the packet, I looked back into the package and there was a white envelope.

"Dear Rose Hathaway,

We are pleased to accept you into the prestige university of Saint Vladimir. You have been granted a full ride to our university. We would also like to inform you that you will never have to worry about your family's finances and safety. All we ask of you is that you continue to work on your special abilities here at Saint Vladimir's."

There was also an unreasonable amount of other rules that I would have to follow but more importantly nothing in the packet or letter defines what these special abilities are. I understand my life isn't a normal human's life and I do have some particularities but nothing that will make me special. The only thing special about me was the dagger that I have, and occasionally, something or someone tries to kill me. Besides that, I am a normal girl just trying to get her major and then go to law school. I accept their offer anyways because that means I get to keep my sister and mom safe and that also means I can stay in their lives.

I have been attending Saint Vlad's for about two years now and no one has told me yet what these special abilities are. Hopefully no one will notice, and I won't have to worry about explaining to anyone that I wasn't special to begin with. I just hope when they find out they won't make me pay for the education I have already received and kick me out. But everything has been quite peaceful for the last two years and my mom and sister have been safe, which is more than I could ask for.

Coming back to reality, I hear right out my door my best friend Lissa arguing about something with someone. I wasn't really paying attention to what it was, but I was about to get an ear full from her anyways. She was probably trying to convince someone to go get her something, which she is surprisingly good at. She can convince almost anyone to do anything she wants. It's probably because she is so sweet that it is impossible to say no. The door flies open, and she practically shouts  
"That's enough." Seeing her angry is amusing she just looks like a sweet kitten that you want to protect and love. But right now, she is an angry kitten and I must tread carefully.  
"Enough of what?' I look up at from the book History of Sexuality, we were supposed to read for my Philosophy class.  
"You, staying in this room all break, not getting out and doing things that normal college students do. You need to get out there and live your life. You can't hide behind your books."  
"But I have to finish this book before break ends, and you know the rules if I get caught doing something I shouldn't be doing my full ride scholarship is revoked and I have to pay for the education I have already received and we both know that I can't afford it."  
"They aren't going to revoke your scholarship because you are having fun Rose, just don't murder anyone and we are fine. There is a party tonight, please come, you will have fun. You know I need you right now with it being the eve of my family's death and all. Please oh please come."

She really does have a knack at convincing people to do things she wants them to do. Lissa lost her family about five years ago and was also in foster care for a while because she is the last of her line. When she turned eighteen though she got her inheritance from her family and with it she decided to attend Saint Vlads. Her and I have opposite personalities, but we were both in foster care which is why we are best friends now. No one here seems to even know what foster care is. I give an exacerbated sigh while looking into those big brown eyes of my best friend. I couldn't say no to that face, she would be so happy to get me out.

"Fine, on one condition though wherever we go must be lowkey. I don't want to deal with too much. "  
"Of course!" she says all too happy.  
I let her dress me up and do whatever she wanted with my hair and makeup since this was more to make her happy than anything else. She was digging through my closet when I looked in the mirror. I hadn't looked in a mirror in what felt like decades. My style is baggy sweaters and leggings, hair up in a messy bun and glasses that frame my face. I looked like any other girl I guess would look like. I have blue eyes, long flowy dark brown hair that reached to my waist, a nice proportional body. Nothing big just Plain old Jane from down the street. I then sat back and let Lissa take the reins. She put me in her favorite black dress that she had conveniently gotten for me for my birthday last year. It was a strapless dress that had a sweetheart neckline and the rest of the dress just clung to every inch of my body in a perfect way.

Lissa curled my hair and did my makeup just perfectly like the amazing person she is. I didn't look like myself at all. Surely if I get into trouble, they won't recognize me. Lissa then finished herself up while I went to go finish the book I was reading. I had been reading it for months and still don't understand it. She looked like an angel, long blond flowing hair, skinny like those models you see on the front page of vouge but on her it looked healthy.

"I don't understand why you don't dress up more often Rose you look stunning."

"I doubt anyone looks at me when you are in the same room Liss."

"Stop that you are gorgeous. Ready?"  
"Ready as I will ever be." I grumble.  
We called ourselves an Uber. Lissa politely said hello to the uber driver but the uber driver just nodded and went to our destination. I realized we were too dressed up to go to a normal college party, and then I realized that I forgot to ask Lissa what party we were going to. Already not looking forward to the answer I asked her.  
"What are you getting me into?" I asked accusingly.  
"My parent's annual party, they still host it even after…" she just let the sentence trail off not wanting to get too emotional. I hold her hand while she stares out the window.  
"I can't believe they still host it." I wish I could kill everyone who had anything to do with this party. Lissa doesn't need this to be added to her grief.  
"Ya. It is just some stupid publicity stunt, they want to show how much they still care, when they don't. The only time my family is mentioned is when people say the name of the party. It's just a party to rub elbows and schmooze ."  
We finally made it to the Ivashov mansion, they at least didn't want to hold it in the Dragomir's because they felt like it was a disgrace, but we all knew that just holding this party was a disgrace. There are twelve "royal" families, royal is just another word for old money around here, all twelve royal families go to this University. From what I hear they all go to the same elementary middle high school and the university. This school seems to be centered around these rich spoiled children. Well everyone except for Lissa who is the last Dragomir who has grown up with these people her entire life. The worst part is when she needed one of them to take her in everyone turned their backs on her.  
The Uber drops us off in front and we walk up to the door, I was waiting for her to go in first since technically this was her party, and I knew once we walked in we would be the center of attention or at least she would be. Which I was not looking forward to, I hated having people stare.  
"You ready?" she asks  
"Ready as I ever will be."  
She opens the door and there's another set of stairs and we can here from the sounds that the party was just over them. We make it to the top of the stairs. I look down and I immediately notice all the people that I have been avoiding for the last two years because I didn't want to deal with their stupid rich people drama. I notice that they were all staring at us too. Everything gets quiet for a party, and almost everyone ends up staring at us.  
"You think they could make it any more awkward?" Lissa whispers at me.  
"Nah I think they could make it a lot more awkward," I whisper to her. As we descend the stairs. I slightly trip on myself on the way down and I can feel the room loosen up almost immediately  
"Good one Rose." Lissa laughs and I glare at her in response. 

Everything immediately picked up and it was just like the any stickup elbow rubbing party I have ever seen. I then went to the bar. I told the bartender to get me something good. He came back with a cocktail of some sorts. I sipped on the drink not really tasting it. I was contemplating if I should get myself at least a little bit tipsy to get through this night. But I decided against it my alcohol tolerance levels are extremely high for some reason and I would have to have about fifty of these before I even started feeling the effects just a little bit. I was about on my fifth one though because they still tasted amazing and I also wanted an excuse to not talk anyone. But that's when my luck changed and my one and only ex-boyfriend, Jesse Zeklos showed up. He is the biggest ass hole in the universe, and I want him to shrivel up in a hole and die. Remember what he did to me makes me want to punch him in the face which is surprising because I hate confrontation.

"Hello Rose, you sure know how to make an entrance with tripping and making a fool of yourself huh." He smirks at me.


	2. The Light

Chapter Two:

Adrian walked right up to me. I knew once he just opened up his mouth something stupid was going to come out of it.

"Do you want another drink?" He asked me.

"Of course. Why do you think I am here to eat food?" I ask sarcastically.

He just grinned like the stupid fucker he was and ordered me my drink. I am surprised he remembered even though it wasn't that complicated.

"So how have you been? We haven't talked in a while I have been worried about you."

"Everything's fine. Nothing big has happened."

"Oh, that's interesting."

"Sure," I say as I down the next drink. Wishing to all the gods that he would just leave.

"So what have you been up to with your life? Anything interesting?"  
"Nope, nothing at all, just school and what not."

"Oh wow cool. Same."

This is how the conversations with Adrian went really boring nothing much. It's always me who has to make the conversation at least somewhat entertaining. At least I use to want to make it more entertaining now I just want him to go away.

"Do you want another drink?" He asks after I didn't reply to his last comment.

"Sure. Won't hurt." He did this weird smile as I said this almost made me think twice before I downed the next drink. For a while, I just kept the small talk up, and he kept the drinks coming.

Then something weird happened he started to look almost appealing again. Like I could just take him in my arms and kiss him for the rest of the night. That scared me. I looked down at my hands and I realized I probably had too much to drink and that's why he looked so breath taking.

I immediately stopped drinking, turned away from the bar and walked the opposite direction from Adrian. Time seemed to slow down. People were acting like they were in a slow motion movie. Then I saw him. He looked right into my soul with his golden brown eyes. Suddenly everything went into hyper drive. I noticed the strange man across the room, I noticed that Adrian was standing directly behind me, I noticed there were men strategically placed throughout the room that wasn't there before, and they all had guns. I knew then and there I needed to get Lisa and get the fuck out of here. I immediately sense her she was talking to her cousin Natalie. I grab her arm and pull her away

"What's wrong, Rose? The party was just getting started."

"We have to get out of here now."

She can sense by the tone in my voice that we were in immediate danger. I could hear almost everything and see everything, my sense seemed to have enhanced themselves out of nowhere. The strange man that I saw before hadn't moved from his spot he must be one of them I thought. I noticed that the back entrance was not guarded. I immediately started to go for it. That when the man I had spotted earlier start to move for us. I started a light jog we were so close to the exit. We could make it. He was getting close with every second, that when everything started to slow down again. Lissa and I were still moving at the same speed. It was a weird sensation. I look at the man that was following us and he was going at the same speed we were. I kicked it up a notch but I was still a little buzzed and in these fucking heals. For being buzzed I was moving at a really good pace especially since the guy which was obviously extremely fast was still behind us. We crashed through the back entrance. That is when I start to go at full speed practically carrying Lissa. I heard the stranger crash through the door. Almost a millisecond after we left it. We were half way down the hall when he crashed into us. Lissa crashed into the wall immediately passing out. I hit the wall and jump back up on my feet, at this point, I am not wearing those terrible shoes. I feel pain up and down my arm. I look down for a split second and see the blood coming down my arm. Reminding me of the days before. The man that crashed into me was standing over Lissa. Suddenly everything turns almost a red.

"Don't you touch her I whisper?"

"What?" The strange man says in his Russian accent if it was any other situation I would almost think it was sexy.

"Don't you touch her?" I screamed.

Before I realized that he was actually checking her pulse something radiated through my body. It was a feeling that consumed every part of me. Next thing you know the light is coming from my hands hitting the man, the man did not fall back or even was harmed by it. He put up some kind of shelled and made the blast hit my arm blasting me to the side. I fly backward my head bouncing off the wall. Everything started to go black but I could see the stranger's face it was almost like the face of an angel, or the face of the devil. Depending on how you look at it.

"No Rosa, no please don't." I hear him say before I completely black out.


	3. Bedroom

Chapter Three:

It starts with a burning in my head then slowly almost torturously manifest throughout my body. I hear a whisper. So faint that I barely could catch what it was saying, but then as I become more aware of my body the sound got louder and louder until it seemed as if it was someone screaming directly into my ear.

"They are coming."

I wake up with a start. I look down and check my body. Why does it hurt so much? I could see the angry red marks rapidly receding as I check to see if there is any actual physical damage. I check my surroundings, registering that I am in my bed back at my dorm. Everything must have been a dream, I think, and I start to go back to sleep. Then I felt a warm presence right next to me, and I look to see what could be there, and I see the man from my dream. As soon as I lock eye contact with him, a warmth comes over me, not like the burning from the dream but a different kind. A kind that went straight to the place in between my thighs. I am stuck in two different areas in my mind. All I could see was him. His brown eyes are melting into my soul; a comfort folds over my body; it's almost like everything is right in the world. The gold in his eyes flickers just a little, like the embers in a fireplace at home. His eyes bring this comfort over me that has never been there before, it's almost like I have found a place to belong, almost like he is home. The same comfort my mom was able to bring, but instead, it also came with a sense of safety and security that no one else has ever been able to provide for me before. I shake my head, trying to shake those feelings that he has brought over me. The second reaction I have is to grab my dagger and throw it at him before he can do anything to me. I focus on my body, trying to figure out where the pain is. Literally, anything would be better than thinking about what I just felt looking into his beautiful golden-brown eyes. The second feeling wins out and I go for my dagger, and I throw it at him. Instead of the dagger hitting him, it stops two inches in front of his face and falls to the ground with a loud thud.

In a panicked state now, I think what my next move should be. I knew I couldn't run away from my past; most of all, I knew I couldn't run away from this fight. I knew I wasn't going to win, but I sure as hell was not going to make it easy for him to kill me.

This strange man did not even flinch. I mean to be fair he seems like the man that gets a lot of daggers thrown at him. I glance at him quickly as I think about what my chances of getting to the window are. It would only take me two seconds to get to the window another second to wrench it open. I am confident I would be able to make it, I would just need to distract him for a few seconds. He sits there and slowly put his hands up.

"Where is Lissa?" I spit out at him across the bed. I am trying to buy myself time before I make my move.

"Safe." He said in a husky voice. Well, that's not helpful. If I can't make him talk, then I won't be able to distract him. I try not to think about how his deep voice immediately makes my nipples perk up.

"A man of so many words." I tell him sarcastically, my only defense at this point. He rolled his eyes. Smirking just a tiny bit. I pushed myself as far away from him as possible. I told myself it was because he was dangerous, but I have a feeling it was because this mysterious man is so enticing.

"What you did was very dangerous. You are lucky she has a place to go to that will function as her safe house for the time being."

"Lucky? You shouldn't have attacked us; I wouldn't have done anything if you hadn't tried to come at us." I was trying to make it seem like I knew what I did so he wouldn't attack me again.

"I did not attack you; I was coming to get you before you did something that you would regret, or worse, get yourself killed."

I shift my weight uncomfortable that he was right about the fact that I could have easily hurt Lissa or someone else. I look down at my hands and notice that I am only wearing a t-shirt and panties. I blushed how did I get like this? I make sure the blanket is securely around me.

"What happened to my clothes?" I looked at him accusingly trying to change the topic.

"You burned them pretty badly in the blast, took me forever to find that." Pointing at what I was wearing, I didn't even know I still owned this shirt it was from long ago; it was a Queen shirt that I stole from a store, "you live in such a garbage sty. Don't you ever do laundry?"

"Thanks. It's not like I was expecting guest." I state sarcastically, I was planning on doing laundry yesterday and I curse myself for not doing it. As he looks around at my messy room, that's when I decided to make a move to the window. Hopefully, I will be able to pick some pants up before I must jump out the window. I make it about halfway across to the room and all of a sudden I felt extremely dizzy, adrenaline coursing through my veins I try to put one foot in front of the other but instead I have to throw my hands out as I try to catch myself. Fuck this gives him the perfect opportunity to kill me. I won't even be able to put up a fight. Before I can hit the hard ground, his strong arms catch me from behind, and he puts me back in bed. And just like they appeared, his arms were gone, but the warmth of them still lingered.

I look around the room; I look for anything that could help me, cursing myself for thinking that everything would be okay for once in my life. Surprised that the dagger hasn't reappeared next to me yet, I look to see how I could grab it. He moves faster than a human could comprehend. But I saw it; I was ready, ready for the blow that would surely deliver a bruise. I flinch remembering the days before. But instead of a hit, he said something.

"You are looking for this, aren't you?" Raising my dagger. "It's chosen you; it will never leave you; part of your soul is in this weapon; it is now a part of you." He looks at the knife like it's the best thing in the world, holding the tip of it to the light, making the gold reflect onto the walls. It has an inscription etched into the handle of the knife, written in Greek, I think.

"Κρατώ ένα κομμάτι της ψυχής του. Translates to I keep a piece of thy's soul. Only the greatest warrior has one of these weapons."

"You speak Greek?" I look at him quizzically, wondering where this man could possibly come from where he could understand Greek.

"Something like that." He states while smiling slightly.

Almost enviously he hands me back my weapon. I am about to grab it when he takes it back.

"Only if you will talk to me. And more importantly, stop trying to run away." What a childish move! Just give me back my dagger.

I grumpily look at him. I look between the two, and I nod my head. One reason is he is the only one to see it for what it is, a dagger, most people see it as whatever is convenient for them to see. For two, he was able to hold it. It usually turned into a shape that people didn't pay attention to or didn't care when I was in sticky situations when someone went to grab it always automatically come back to a safe place near me.

"Okay, we can talk." He hands me back my dagger, and I feel power come through my body. I also suddenly get very dizzy again.

"You should rest. You have used a lot of power in one night." He wearily states while he sees me swaying back and forth.

I get lost in those beautiful gold speckled brown eyes once more when I blurt out the first thing that comes to my mind.

"Why didn't it affect you?" I ask while sitting up, hell if he was going to tell me what to do, I put the knife between us, "Are you some kinds of god?"

"Something like that." He says with another sly smile.

"Why did you come for me? What is your plan? Are you going to try to abduct me too?" I ask as I try to steer away from the topic of my messy room, which reflects on the fact that I have a messy life.

"One question at a time." He states amusingly.

"Well, let's start with the most important question. Are you going to try to abduct me? We all know how that worked out the first time, and I prefer not to have a repeat." I think back at the bloody image of Mason and shudder.

"I am here to take you somewhere safe and train you. If I must abduct you, I will, but I prefer if you were willingly coming. When did anyone try to abduct you the first time?"

"Going somewhere random with a stranger. Totally on my list of things to do."

"Rose. Answer the question."

"I was young, okay. It Doesn't matter to you anyway. Stop asking me questions you are supposed to be my abductor."

He scoffs and picks up a picture on my nightstand.

"Who are these people?"

"That's my adoptive mom, Jane Hathaway. and my sister, who she also adopted Jill Hathaway." I find myself saying this before I =dfully think it through.

"Please don't hurt them." I follow up.

"Ah. Mastrano. I am not here to hurt you or anyone you love Rose. I can see that you miss them. I have a family too, they live in Russia." he states in his deep voice. And for some reason, I trust him wholeheartedly that he won't hurt my family because the way he says that he also has a family with such protectiveness, it is breathtaking.

"What do you mean Mastrano?"

"Don't worry about it. Get dressed. We have to go soon." He stares at me intently.

"If you want me to get dressed you are going to have to turn around Comrade. I promise not to make a run for it." He turns around reluctantly, and I go to my dresser. I put on a pair of skinny black jeans.

"So, what's the plan? I guess I have no choice to follow you so I would at least like to know what's going on." I ask as I go and grab my black bra. I take my t-shirt off and put my bra on. Knowing that I fill this bra out extremely well a part of me hoped that he would peak. I look back at my dresser looking for a shirt. Realizing that I had no shirts left in this dresser, I look around the room, and I see a clean black t-shirt by the door right in front of the mystery man. If I were Lissa, I would walk over and pick it up. Apart of me wants to walk in front of him and see what his reaction would be. But I know that's not who I am.

"Can you please pass me that black t-shirt in front of you?" He goes to grab it, and I walk to the edge of the bed. Distracted by the delicious curve of his back, I found my side colliding with the edge of the bed.

"Son of a bitch." I look down and notice the angry red mark on my side. "Fuck that's going to leave a bruise." I look up, and I see him staring at me. His eyes hold something that I can't quite place. The fire in his eyes seem so warm almost like it they are burning into my soul.

"I am sorry. I thought something happened." As he says this, he throws the shirt at me and promptly turns around. I flush in embarrassment. Why did he have to turn around? Did he see all my scars? What would he think? Why do I care what he thinks? I just met this man not even a day ago. What is wrong with me?

"We have to go now."

Almost precisely after he states this the door of my room bursts open. Then smoke seems to engulf every inch of the room. I look over at the strange man, and he has disappeared. Shit. I see red lasers everywhere. I try to go for the dagger, but it has also disappeared.

"Bastard," I mumble. Thinking fast, I grab the blanket and throw it up and over at whoever has burst through the door. Someone grabs me from behind. I flip whoever came up behind me over my shoulder, and in the same swift moment, I turn around and kick someone else in the face. Then three more come after me. I manage to punch one of them in the face, but it didn't stop the other two from coming to get me. The smoke begins to clear, and I see someone walking into the room. It is none other than Ellen Kirova. The women that tried to abduct me before and was the reason Mason was dead. Before the smoke could clear completely, I manage to shake the two that have me off and make it for the window.

Before I can get to the window, another one comes for me, and I somehow manage to duck around him. Before I can get to the window, Kirova yells, "Stop!" You move another inch, and I will kill everyone you love." I stop in my tracks.

That's when he comes out of nowhere he knocks Kirova down and yells "Go!" and before I could think I duck out of the window and onto the ground below, not even blinking an eye at the pain, I start running to where my car should be. I hear Kirova screaming.

"Get her! Get her!"

Next thing I know there is a car pulling up next to me, it's the stranger. How in the fuck did he get out of there so quickly? I didn't even see him leave the building.

"Get in," he states. I don't argue. They are already coming out of the building; I get in the car, and he speeds off. Next thing I know he's throwing something in my face, and I realize it's a small baggie of essentials. I didn't want to feel vulnerable around him anymore. I could take care of myself just fine.

"You know we haven't had a proper introduction; I am Rose," I state in the most sarcastic voice. I am trying to hide the fact that this man put me on the edge of my seat.

"I know who you are, Rosa." He states in a worried voice that is so very sexy at the same time.

"Well, I don't know who you are," I tell him, kind of embarrassed that this man has seen me close to naked and I don't even know he is. Trying not to think of it too much I focused on the outdoors; we were going faster than any car I have seen go. "Also, what's with the nickname?"

"I am Dimitri Belikov, son of the god of war. Your guardian." He states, and I notice that his eyes go to almost black while he says this.


	4. The Cottage

"Yeah right," I state as we speed off campus. "Where are we going? Why are we leaving? I have an important test coming up I can't leave now. I have worked my whole life to get here."

"You were destined to be here in the first-place Rosa."

"Destiny my ass, I would not have gotten here if it weren't for the fact that I worked my ass off."

"Whatever you say, princess."

I roll my eyes at this, of course, he wouldn't understand.

"You should get comfortable, we are going far away from here, it has been corrupted."

"Corrupted by what?"

"I can't tell you here but I will." He states ominously.

"Whatever you say, comrade. So, who are you really?" I ask while I am already dosing off, my head still hurts from the power I used last night and the fight from earlier.

"I told you, now sleep well Rosa" that is the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

I woke up when we stopped. He threw a sweatshirt at me.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty."

I groan and put the sweatshirt on, I step out of the car and immediately shiver. The cold wakes me up almost immediately. I look around us and there is snow everywhere. Dimitri is walking up to the cabin already with a bunch stuff he is carrying.

"Stop gawking and grab some things and get inside before you freeze to death." he says over his shoulder.

I grab the nearest bags and realize there is food and what not in them. I walk to the beautiful cabin covered in snow. The scenery looks like a wonderful winter wonderland. The snow glistens in the sun and looks like magic. I can hear a running creek behind the cabin, and I can hear the forest. Snow falling off the trees, the creek bubbling through the snow, a silent beauty to the winter around me that I couldn't help but feel like it was more than what I deserved. I walk inside the cabin and Dimitri already has a fire going, and food in the kitchen. I watch him put the things he got away and can't help but feel like this is home. But how would I know how that felt when a home has never been a possibility in my life. I immediately look down how could I possibly think such a thing home with this man. I just meet this guy literally a few days ago. I put down what I brought in and take in my surroundings. There is a window by the fire place, looking out into the beautiful forest across the creek. I could just imagine myself sitting and ready a book in what looks like the coziest window seal ever. I look through the rest of the house and realize there is only one room. I come back to what I assume is the living room. Already he has everything set up, pillows in the window seat, a fire, food on the table. It looks so homely that it almost brought me to tears. I never cry.

"Are you going to eat?" He asks. I look to see what it is and realize that it is just mac n cheese. We sit down and begin to get ready to eat dinner. He serves the mac n cheese and I can't help but laugh.

"What?"

"I can't believe you are a man that eats mac n cheese."

"Honestly I don't. I eat meat. Lots and lots of meat, barbeque meat is my favorite and that's what I make best. Mac n cheese is the only thing that I know how to make on the stove."

"At least I know you aren't perfect at everything," I laugh and begin to eat "So why are we here? What is this place?"

"You ask so many questions. Why can't you just eat?"

"Because a strange man just saved what I think was my life and took me to a remote area and possibly can kill me at any moment. You think I would have questions."

"Good point. I am willing to answer your questions as long as you answer my questions and agree to answer them truthfully."

"Okay," I state and regret it almost immediately. I was curious as to what he could possibly ask me. This god like creature wanting to know more about me. Nothing most likely. I also was not a very open person and was terrible at answering questions without being sarcastic or mean.

"Me first. Why did you bring me here?"

"I am supposed to train you."

"For what?"

"Ah, now it's my turn." I roll my eyes as he asks, "Where are your parents?"

"I don't know." I shrug "What are you supposed to train me for?"

"That I do not know, they told me to come down here and train you since I am the only one that can properly train you. How did you survive the outside world?"

"I hid, made weapons out of what I could."

He seemed impressed at this. "Where did you learn to create weapons like that?"

"It's my turn," I state as I wave my fork at him disapprovingly, "Who are they?"

"That will be all part of your training, it is something I cannot fully explain at the moment. Tell me about your child hood."

"Simple. I got adopted, they died I killed the people that killed them and then I ran. Ever since that moment I have been hunted."

"Ah, you activated the signal."

"The what?"

"The signal is something that monsters can sense, it's like the way you smell, it's almost like a beacon that you let off that tells them to hunt you."

"How many monsters have you killed?"

"Too many."

"Your answers are quite short. You have a hard time answering questions about yourself don't you?"

I look down into my bowl, embarrassed that he could pick up on something like that so quickly.

"I am not a very open person, to be honest."

"Getting answers out of you is almost like pulling teeth out." I laugh that is how my mom uses to describe it too.

"Who adopted you?"

"It is my turn," I laugh.

"No it's not, don't think I didn't notice that you snuck in another question when I wasn't paying attention."

"How about you answer my question first and then I answer your question. Mine answer is a bit long."

"Alrighty."

"Were you being honest when you stated that you were the son of the god of war."

"I can't answer this question right now but I will."

"And you complain that I don't answer questions."

"Difference is that you will eventually get the answers to the questions there is no guarantee that I will get the answers to my questions the way you answer. I can only guess and that may not always be the best. Who adopted you?" He asks almost forcibly.

"A woman, she was the nicest lady in the world and I also had a sister. I was eight when they came and…" I trailed off lost in memory.

"And?"

"They came, to the lady they looked like you or me, but they were shadow like creatures. They didn't have faces, they moved so quickly, I didn't know how to stop them, they killed both the lady and my sister before I could do anything, then they came for me. I don't know what happened anger came over me and I blacked out and they were gone. The cops came and they started saying things like I killed them. I remember my aunt and sisters faces. They were cold and lifeless. I couldn't handle it and I ran. Ever since then I lived on the run fought monsters that came out of most people's night mares, that was until I was 18 that's when I found Lissa and her family, they took me in. I miss them, my sister and my mom, I also miss Lissa and her family. I loved them all so dearly." I get all this out in a rush while staring into my bowl, not knowing why I was telling this strange man all of this but I needed to tell someone and he seemed to understand more than anyone else.

I looked up and he looks at me with almost wonder in his eyes, I look back at him and realize that he does understand. He understands more than anyone else possibly could. I see a flash of almost admiration and caring before it's gone.

"We should probably get to bed soon, you have a long day of training ahead of you." He states while leaning back into his chair, full and happy.

"You can have the bed I will sleep on the floor," I state.

"It is fine you take the bed. I sleep better on the floor."

"No one sleeps better on the floor." I laugh realizing that this is the most I have laughed in a while.

"You have a beautiful laugh, you know." I look up at him and he has that look again, that look that makes me want to melt into his eyes.

"I think I should go to bed now," I put my dishes away trying to keep myself busy so I don't have to look into his eyes, "We can trade off I will take the bed tonight, tomorrow you can have it. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Rosa."

I head to the bedroom and then with one last look back I see that he has moved into the windowsill reading a book, almost picture perfect. He looks up from his book and gives me a smirk that makes my heart flutter. Then he begins to read again.


	5. The Calm

Chapter Five:

I go to my room and it looks like the living room just smaller and with a bed. The bed has a couple of blankets, one that was black, with a hole in it but it looked cozy anyway. I take that one and give him the light sheer blue one and the heavier pink one. I grab some pillows on my way to the living room. He is still reading in the window sill nook.

"Here I thought you would need these." I walk towards him and that is the moment that the world decided to cause me to trip. I was okay with hitting the ground I should remember this happens often to me but I couldn't handle the fact that I keep falling in front of this man. This freaking man. Next thing I know he grabbed my arm. I could feel his hand burning through the sweatshirt. I look down at his hand expecting it to explode in fire, but it did not, I look back up at him and melt into his golden-brown eyes once more. I open my mouth trying to thank him but instead nothing comes out. I look down at the pillows and blankets scattered across the ground, in that moment I fled. I flew back to the safety of the room I could not handle the embarrassment anymore. I can hear him trying to say something but I don't hear what it is, I am too embarrassed with myself. I closed the door and get ready for bed. I strip my clothing to where I am just wearing my old t-shirt and panties again. Then I crawl into bed hoping that the world will just engulf me into its darkness before I embarrass myself more. Why me? I soon drift off to sleep.

I dream about a dark room. The darkness in the room seems to be almost heavy like you could touch it. I look around me and all I can see the darkness almost like it is a material thing, there was darkness everywhere. It feels like all happiness has been sucked out of the room, feels the opposite than what it actually felt like. I look everywhere and then I see it. I turn around once more and saw this light. The light is beckoning me to touch it, to almost hold it. I reach out with my arm trying to touch the light to hold it, and in my hand, there is my blade. The blade seems to touch the darkness and almost absorb it leaving light where ever it touches. I hear someone yelling saying

"Stop, you are supposed to be on my side, stop, you are killing me." But I continue doing it mystified that the darkness could be turned into the light with the simplest of touches.

"Stop child. You are going to kill what little family you have like you have already. You don't want to repeat history." With this comment, I stop what I am doing in my tracks. Who was this person to blame me for something I couldn't control?

"How do you know that?"

"Just know I know a lot about you. Stop! This darkness is your home. Stop trying to be something you are not. Join my side, leave Dimitri come find me." It begs me. With this comment I could feel power flow through my body, the darkness entering into my soul.

"See you belong here it welcomes you like its own." But the power felt ugly, felt evil.

"Stop!" I scream. "STOP! I do not want this. I do not want any of this. Please leave me be."

"No! You must set me free my child. So we can rule the world together."

"I do not want to rule the world."

"YOU MUST. It is your destiny."

"No. I don't want to take over the world, that is not my destiny."

"Then you must suffer the consequences. I must force you to understand that if go against me then you will suffer and fate far worse than death!"

With that comment, the room began to shake what I think to be walls began to crumble. I try to move but I am stuck in place the floor crumbling beneath me. I watch as everything crumbles beneath me, there was nothing I could do to stop it. In this moment of realization, I wake up screaming, sweating waiting for the world to crumble. It takes me a few seconds to realize that I am back in my room in the cabin. I through the pathetic blanket I have off of me and I get up to go get some water. My throat felt like it was on fire, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was in something that was way over my head. I walk into the living room and Dimitri is fast asleep the blankets only half covering him leaving his chest bare. I go to him and try to cover the rest of him with the blanket. But in the moment I try to do this he somehow flips me over, him on top of me, with a knife to my neck. I put my hands up trying not to let my instincts kick in, all I wanted to do was fling him off of me.

"Jesus comrade I wasn't trying to kill you," I say rolling my eyes.

He realizes in the next second that it's me and lets the knife fall.

"What are you doing up?"

"I had a nightmare. Went to go get some water. Saw you here with barely any blankets on and I went to cover you up."

"What was your nightmare?"

"Oh, it was nothing comrade. Go back to sleep you need it." I looked at him again and it looked like he hadn't slept in decades.

"What was the dream?"

"Just a conversation I had with myself about letting someone free."

"Let who free?"

"Apparently, my father or mother I don't know they called me child, it could be anyone or my own mind which it probably was." I laugh, but he looks at me almost horrified.

"It has started."

"What has started?" But he didn't hear this question he was already on the phone with people telling them what I just told him. I really didn't appreciate that he was telling people my personal business, but I guess I didn't have a choice now. I go and get my cup of water and wait for him to finish talking to his superiors or whatever. When he is done he turns to me almost with this look that he would kill anyone right now if he could.

"They told me not to leave you alone. Start your training right away and then send you to them as soon as possible."

"Whatever you say, comrade. I am going to go back to sleep it's been a long day."

"I will come in and check on you in a few moments."

"Ah the whole can't leave her alone to sleep in peace is a thing now huh?" I say sarcastically as possible.

"They told me not to leave you out of my sight I am at least giving you some room here okay. I shouldn't even be doing that."

"You need sleep too. I probably won't be able to sleep for a while. How about you take the bed and I will take the rocking chair that's in the corner of the room. Since you will obviously be staying in my room so you don't violate orders." I say while mocking him.

He thought about this for a second and realized how tired he was.

"No. I will be fine." I realized that he wasn't going to give in, so I ran to the room before he could stop me and took the rocking chair. He was behind me almost immediately.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Get here so fast."

"I don't know, but you will take the bed. I am not moving and if you try to move me I will pass use all my power against you, that's going to hurt me more than you."

"Fine." He grumbles, he looked kind of afraid that I might actually do something to hurt myself. He heads to the bed and lays down.

"Just because you gave me the bed doesn't mean I will be sleeping." I could tell he was already falling asleep, and that he will be out in a few second. I sat in the rocking chair and looked out the window into the cold outdoors. I wonder what practice will be like tomorrow with all this snow.

Next thing I remember is being woken up by someone picking me up and moving me to the bed.

"You should have woken me up."

"You needed the sleep," I mumble at him. I feel my head hitting the silk pillow and I was out.


	6. Chapter 6: Update

New to this fanfic? Welcome, and just read the fanfic like you normally would.

Already read the first chapters? Just so you know I have changed the last five chapters a lot and you should go back and read them because it will change the direction of the story significantly. Once I am done updating the last five chapters I will post new chapters. I am already working on chapter six, so it should be posted by the end of the next week


End file.
